A dream can become a reality
by Silentlamb
Summary: A Mirokulover, Amya, has somehow fallen into the feudal era. When attacked by a demon, she is saved by the one person she wanted to see. Could all this be to good to be true? Probably.


**_Hello once again. I am doing a request shot. This one I pushed myself to finish, cause I kept imagining the ending, and I just had to do it. I had a friend of mine proof read it before I sent it in and she kept laughing. So I took that as a good sign. _**

**_And because it's a really non-serious story, I kept putting Author's notes through out it. So, either ignore them or whatever, I'm just warning you. _  
**

_**What else did I have to say? Oh yeah, since I was out for several weeks because of a trip to Australia for a educational thing, I'm going through a writing marathon to catch up. My profile shows my progress. **_

**A dream can become reality:**

'High school. Boring! Ugh. Why do they put me though this torture!' Amya pondered these thoughts as the teacher spoke through homeroom. 'It's all about random stuff no one cares about yet they still choose to repeat it over and over.' Amya clamped her hands to her head and ruffled her hair in irritation.

"Ok class, we have a new student, his name is--"

Amya put her head down and daydreamed, tuning out the teacher's words and her friend Alicia's when she blurted out, "Hey! He looks like---!"

Amya raised her hand and she left class, ignoring everyone to go to the bathroom.

Amya walked down the empty hallway to the bathroom and looked lazily at the posters on the wall that said stuff like, "Come join the chess club where you can be 'king'" or "Missing: Toy penguin. Answers to The Flamingo" or, her personal favorite, "Don't be an idiot, come join Peer Tutoring. Where smart people come to teach people what they should already know." Amya then came across a part of the hallway where a gaping hole stood out among the math rules and drink milk posters.

"How long has that been there?" She asked herself out loud. Using any excuse to leave the boring as heck thing she calls school, she climbed through the hole, was put into a world of shock when there was no floor. She tumbled into a blue watery background. She screamed as she spun out into the cosmic area, leaving her world.

Before Amya even knew it was over, she fell out of the sky and landed on a tree branch. Amya looked around at the blue sky, confused. She looked down and screamed at how high she up was. She hung on to the branch scared to death. A snap screamed and echoed across the land. Amya opened one eye. "Oh hell no..." She prayed. The branch ended up breaking and she was sent tumbling down, crashing branches and finally hitting the floor in a heap. "Ow..." She moaned. "Did today really happen?"

But her thoughts were barely out of her head before she lost consciousness as the fuzzy lining on the sides of her eyes swallowed her eyesight and she slumped forward against the ground with a groan.

Amya woke up to the sound of sniffing and growling. She groaned in aggravation as her head throbbed and something wet and slimy landed on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and saw the large, sharp, and very deadly-looking teeth glinting in the moonlight. It was a fox demon, looking for a meal. Wasn't it his luck to find an unconscious girl lying on the ground. He just had to make sure that she was good to eat.

By instinct, she screamed. The fox demon jumped back, his sensitive hearing ringing from that screech. "Damn you girl."

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. This is a demon you are talking to girl. But you shall know more about me, when you are in my belly!" He said that last part as he lunged for her. Her breath quickened and her hands groped around for some kind of weapon thing, her fingers closing around a rock.

She rammed the rock to the side of his head, and scrambled back up the tree she fell down from, using the broken stumps from earlier to help her up. The fox demon shook his head from the blow and jumped up and snagged his teeth on her leg. She screamed in fear and pain and kicked, he tore her pant leg and his teeth scraped down her leg, causing a pretty deep wound on her shin. In desperation, Amya scrambled up the tree, scraping her injured leg against the bark. She winced, but otherwise didn't notice the pain, she was in too much trouble right now. She screamed for help, but, in the middle of a forest, who would hear her?

The fox demon heightened himself and tried to shake her down. Amya held on as tightly as she possibly could.

For a small second, she heard the jingle of metal. And, before she could knew what was going on, someone yelled "Wind Tunnel!" And a huge gust of wind almost sent her flying. She held on to the tree but the tree too was groaning under the pressure. She dug her nails into the bark but she was being pulled backwards.

The fox demon who was caught off guard, was pulled into the vortex and his final scream was a roar before he was sucked up into something Amya could not see. Her distraction would be her downfall however, as she lost her grip and flew towards certain death.

She screamed, but then there was the sound of beads and the wind stopped abruptly. Amya hit someone and she and whoever it was hit the ground and Amya blacked out.

-----------------

When she woke up, the sun was shining in her eye. She groaned and shielded her eyes. She lifted herself up and looked around. She was covered with a blanket and her clothes were gone. Actually, that was half-lying, she was in her underwear. (-Rolls eyes- Miroku...)Her clothes were next to her, folded nicely.

She picked them up and began to put on her shirt. She looked at her pants and saw the blood stain and rip from earlier. She sighed and put them on anyway. She stood up and bent down slightly to look at what it wound. Looked like she was abducted. She sighed again. How is she going to fix this mess? This looked like the feudal era. Oh, if it was the feudal era, then Miroku could be here! Amya was a REALLY huge fan of Miroku from Inuyasha. Some of her friends thought of this as really weird, but she loved the pervert.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Amya." Alicia greeted her friend. _

_"Hey. Do you know what today is?" Amya asked._

_"Smear Ketchup into your best friend's ears day? Cause I got a bottle of ketchup right here." Alicia said, pulling a plushie out from behind her back. _

_"GASP! Alicia, you remembered." Amya cooed. _

_"Yeah... and I know how much you like Miroku and everything so--"_

_"MIROKU PLUSHIE!" Amya yelled and tackled Alicia to the ground. _

_"Oof."_

_End Flashback_

Amya grinned at that memory. Ah, that was great. The look of annoyance out of her friend's eyes as she sat on her torso and hugged that plushie to death, not bothering to move, even though a hundred or so pounds are considered very heavy.

"Ah, so your awake." Amya turned around to thank whomever had helped her but her jaw was stuck as 'dropped.'

The black hair, tied in a small pony tail. The smug grin. The sorta kinda gloved right hand with prayer beads surrounding it. (Someone tell me what that is. Is that a glove... or...?) The purple and black clothing. He had to be...

"Uhh... are- uh- is your name Miroku?"

"Yes, actually it is." Wait, but how many people are named Miroku? Better get more descriptive.

"And, do you have a cursed wind tunnel in your right palm?" She asked, pointing to her right palm.

"Yes, yes I do. But how did--" Hold it. How many people have wind tunnels in their right palm caused by an evil demon by the name of Naraku? ( ; ) Better be more descriptive and ask occupation.

"Are you a monk?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." Oh my God, he could be the real thing! Oh my freakin GOD! (No. People are not that stupid. Especially not the girl who is starring this. They are simply suffering from, what I call, Way-too-over-obsessive-fan-girl syndrome. Especially at the moment you actually meet him.)

"Oh my God. Miroku, I finally get to meet you!"

"You know me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you."

"You do hm?" Amya nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"May I ask your name?"

"Amya."Miroku dropped the bundle of firewood that he was out collecting, strode over and clasped her hands.

"Amya, you know of my curse. Would you be so kind as to help me continue in my generation and bear my child?"

"Of course I will!" Amya smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep!" She said, her mood turning really chipper.

"Wonderful. For the time being, would you care to join me on my travels?"

"Sure. I don't think I can go back home anyway. There's no portal or anything."

"Excellent." Miroku stood up and held out his hand. "Amya took it and Miroku helped her up.

The next couple of moments came along like a dream. Amya found herself much older, and still tagging along with Miroku. He and she treated each other like new-found lovers.

One day, while sitting by a stream, Miroku proposed. Amya's eyes started to water in joy and she threw herself at him, hugging him close and whispered yes in his ear as tears streamed down her face.

The next couple of moments were **really** like a dream. As Amya was dressed in a really beautiful, formal gown, she walked down the isle of her wedding, that was held in the middle of a field of flowers, sunflowers to be exact. Only, if you looked close enough, you could see that the sunflowers was just cheese, on flower stalks.

They were bound together by a Unicorn that spoke to them in the Horse tongue but they could understand him fine. The audience was The Inuyasha cast, with her friends there, and, some demons and ghouls she did not know. Kagome's eyes teared and flowed down her face from the romance and turned, tackled, and smothered Inuyasha in kisses. Shippo and Kirara hugged and they both started crying as you usually do in weddings. Sango, somehow, was no where in sight.

For an unknown reason, all the other guests started crying and hugged each other. Even though this was all really... really... REALLY... weird, Amya just smiled. "And now..." The Unicorn neighed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Amya turned and leaned in to kiss her groom, Miroku, vice versa. They both leaned in, well actually, since Miroku was taller, Amya looked up. Amya closed her eyes with her lips puckered for the moment to come...

"Amya? Ammmyya..." Her friend Alicia called to her friend sleeping on her desk. Really into it how it seems. "Hey, Amya!" She poked her. Nothing. She poked her again. Nothing. She poked her for a third time.

"No, no, wait..." She mumbled the last word into her arms as she went back into it, trying to grasp the moment once more.

"Oi!" Alicia sighed and gave up. "Sorry buddy." She said to a man with black hair, purple and black shirt, and black cargo pants. "She's out of it. I thought she would love to meet you but, you'll have to wait for it. Sorry Miroku." The boy shrugged.

"I'm sure I would have loved her."

Alicia nodded. "You would have. Stop touching me." She slapped his hand away.

"In the meantime, Sesshomaru," She spoke to another boy, one who was albino, with a white shirt with red sleeves and khaki pants. "Would you mind meeting another friend of mine? I'm sure she would love to see you."

"I suppose." The boy said in a calm voice and they walked into another classroom.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Ironic twist ne? I thought it came out pretty well. And cause it seems to happen to me a lot, I lost attention span so it wraped up that way. The friend I told you about earlier told me to make a sequel about her cause she loves Seeshomaru but I doubt I'll do it. I'll apreciate any reviews or comments you send my way. Just don't make them too harsh because the water in my ego bucket is already really shallow. Thanks.**_

_**Alena Rio  
**_


End file.
